<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness by MelodyPond27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684599">Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPond27/pseuds/MelodyPond27'>MelodyPond27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPond27/pseuds/MelodyPond27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone starts somewhere, right? This is where Nicolette Reid's journey begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Possible trigger warning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicolette Reid sat on a wooden floor in an empty room cloaked in sheer darkness.  Alone, with nothing more than her thoughts, the young woman gave way to bitter tears. Today was the big move, the day where life as she knew it was going to be better than what it had ever been before. Or so she had hoped. So far however, things continued to go from bad to worse. </p><p>It started with a breakup. What she had hoped would be wonderful news to share with the love of her life, turned into the straw that broke the camel's back. Problems that she was unaware of suddenly surfaced, disappointments that chipped away at the feelings he held for her, it all came to light when she mentioned the two of them moving for her career advancement.</p><p>"And why didn't you say anything before this?!" Nicolette asked vehemently. Anger boiling in her veins, she was close to losing her cool.</p><p>"You never asked." He said as if he had not a care in the world.</p><p>"I never... asked? Get out! Out!"</p><p>There would be no back and forth. No cries or pleas for other chances or regrets and wishes to make things better. If that was the best he could respond after two years of being together, the majority of that living in the same space, then she didn't need him. She was on her way towards a new life. If that meant a love life as well, so be it. </p><p>Several weeks after that and within a month of informing her current employer of the good news, panic struck her. They were able to find a replacement for her and thus her safety net had been removed. She had no plans to back down, but it was unnerving to have it taken away so early on.</p><p>A few more weeks after that, the housing she had set up, fell through. So her mother volunteered to have her stay with her until she could get settled in and find a new place to live. 'Oh boy.' She remembered thinking. The young woman was ever so excited. </p><p>But if that wasn't enough, just days prior to Nicolette moving back home, she received a call that her new employer was filing bankruptcy and was closing his business. There went her dream job. With her hands tied, the young woman was forced to continue on as planned. But this time, for different reasons. This time, as a failure.</p><p>Because that's what she was, that's how she felt. In total, 3 months had passed since she decided to move back to her hometown for the job of a lifetime and to live closer to her family. But, there would be no dream job, no perfect house, no best life she could have ever hoped for. Nicolette's eyes burned as the tears fell freely down her face. How could she have been such an idiot? One of the first life lessons taught is to never put all of your eggs in one basket. But that was exactly what she did. And now, she was paying for it dearly. </p><p>"I don't think I can do this." Nicolette's voice cracked as she spoke. Reluctantly, she began to stand up. Dusting herself off, she peered into the darkness as if to take a final look at things. </p><p>It felt as though the walls were beginning to come crashing in on her. Everything that she had worked for was now gone. Stored away in boxes, much of it to be shipped away into storage, unknown when it would ever see the light of day again. 2 bedrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchenette, 1 1/2 baths, 2 car garage, spacious front and back yard, GONE. In its place, an 11' x 12' bedroom with an attached bathroom. (Thank the gods for that much at least.) </p><p>Reaching inside of her purse, Nicolette pulled out a napkin. Sometime between the self loathing and reality check, she had dug her nails from her right hand into her palm. The pain provided that sweet release she was looking for. The release that allowed her to focus her frustrations on something else. Something that she could resolve. Placing the napkin onto her palm, she pressed against it gently. </p><p>"What time is it?" She asked out loud to no one, no one was there. Holding the napkin with one hand, she checked the time by pulling out her mobile from within her pocket with the other hand. It was late, much later than what she had intended.</p><p>Placing her mobile back in her pocket, Nicolette made her way towards the front door just to stop short of it. Turning back towards the inside of her home, she sighed heavily. This was it, the last time she would be here. So many memories came rushing towards her. Her first house party, of three people, (She didn't get out much or have many friends.) The first time she brought a date home, the first time she made love to someone. She also had some not so happy memories here. Memories she decided not to dwell on. She already had one relapse of the night. It was best not to trigger anything further.</p><p>"Good-bye."</p><p>Turning back towards the door, she placed her hand upon the brass knob and turned it. As she stepped over the threshold, she exhaled sharply once again. Shifting to close the door and lock it, she then walked towards her car. The tears started back up, as if they had really stopped. The great unknown was now in front of her. How would she handle it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>